Lightning McLean
by WizardDemigodAvian-American
Summary: Piper and Jason babysit Chuck for Mellie and Coach Hedge.


**Author's Note:**

 **I almost didn't post this because I don't really like it. Please review if you did.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Cars.**

Piper's POV

"Piper! I'm Iris messaging you, Cupcake," Coach Hedge calls. I walk over to my dresser where I keep a bowl of water for this purpose.

"Are you right, Coach?" I ask. The satyr was with us on the Argo II last year, but he isn't the first person I would expect to IM me.

"Yeah. Everything's great. When are you getting back to camp?" he asks.

"Tomorrow. Why?" I ask.

"Well, Mellie and I are going out for our anniversary tomorrow night. Would you mind watching Chuck?" he asks.

"I'd love to," I assure him. I said yes only partially because I was afraid if I didn't he would start chanting, "Die! Die!" Mellie and Chuck have brought out a less warlike side off Coach Hedge. (Key word being "less".) Also, I really don't mind babysitting. I love kids and Chuck is really sweet.

"Great. Oh, promise me if you have to charm speak any monsters on the way to camp that you won't just make them go away or something. Make them fight each other. That's much more entertaining," he says.

"Sure, Coach," I laugh. That's the satyr I remembers.

The Iris message dissolves and I continue packing my bag. I spent the week at my dad's house. I love my dad, but I hate lying to him. I wish he knew that I was a demigod. I wish I knew if he would've proud of me. I won't tell him though. I can't endanger him again.

After I am sure I have everything packed, I zip up my bag and set it by my door. I can't wait to get back to Camp Half-Blood and my best friend Annabeth, not to mention my boyfriend Jason. I've missed everyone this past week.

I guess instead of laying around like a bum, I should probably see if I can find something to do with Chuck when I babysit him tomorrow. I'm not sure what a three year old satyr/cloud nymph likes to do, but I figured that you can't go wrong with a movie.

As you may have guessed, I wasn't all too into princesses and models when I was younger. (Not that I am now.)

Let's see. I need a gender-neutral, two year old friendly movie. I don't have many kids movie. I've gotten rid of a lot at garage sales. Hmm... Mulan is a little girly. How about Cars? Perfect.

I glance at the clock on my bedside table. I'm shocked to see that it's already after ten o'clock. I decide to go to sleep. I've got to get back to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow anyway.

OoOoOo

"Bye, Dad!" I say and give him a hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Where are you heading again?" My dad, Tristan McLean, asks.

"I'm working at the summer camp I've been going to," I partially lie.

"Have fun, Pipes," he smiles. I see the conflict in his eyes. In the back of his mind, I know that he knows something is wrong. It hurts me to keep him in the dark, but he's safer this way.

"I'll see you in a couple months to discuss colleges," I say. At least I know which college I want to go to. All of us, the seven, are going to college in New Rome. I'll just have to explain to my dad why he can't go on a campus tour with me, or come to graduation. I sigh. I know I'll think of something.

The taxi ride to camp is long, quiet, and boring. I try to look out the window and enjoy the scenery, but it's nothing special. I can't wait to get back. This summer is going to be great. There's no quests. It's just going to be a relaxing summer before college. I can hardly believe that. It's too good to be true.

"You can stop here," I tell the driver.

"You sure? There's not much out here," he says.

"Yes. I'm sure. Thank you," I say as I hand him his money and get out of the car. I get my bag and watch him leave before walking the rest of the way up the hill.

It's good to be home.

OoOoOo

"Piper!" Jason says as I walk out of my cabin. I had just went by there to drop offs bag and was on my way to find him.

"Hey, Sparky," I say and wrap my arms around him.

"How was your visit?" he asks hesitantly.

"It was fine. I enjoyed spending time with him, but it was hard as always," I say. I try not to complain because I know my situation is better that some. It doesn't make it easier though.

"That's good. So, do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asks.

"I can't. We're babysitting," I say.

"We are?" he asks.

"We are," I repeat.

"Who? When? Did you tell me about this? Did I agree?" Jason asks.

"Chuck, tonight at about five to eight, no, and yes," I say. Jason looks at me blankly.

"We are babysitting Chuck for Hedge and Mellie. It's their anniversary tonight and we are watching him from about five o'clock to eight o'clock. This is the first you have heard about it and yes, you have agreed," I say.

"If this is the first I've heard about it they I didn't agree," he points out. "But I guess I'll go to spend time with you."

"Good," I smile.

"What time is it now?" he ask.

"I don't know. I'll come by your cabin later after I unpack," I say.

"Fine," Jason sighs and kisses me on the cheek. My cheek tingles and I smile all the way back to my cabin.

OoOoOo

Mellie and Coach Hedge have a quaint cottage in the forest. It has lots of windows and an upstairs without a roof. Mellie likes the open air. Quite a few nymphs, satyrs, and nature spirits built homes. It's become a cute little neighborhood.

"Hi!" I say as I walk in the door. When I see Mellie, I gasp. "Congratulations! I had no idea!"

Mellie puts her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Thank you! It's girl," Mellie says happily. I think that she secretly wanted a little girl. I'm glad Coach Hedge has a son though.

"We'd better get going," Coach Hedge says.

"Bye," I say as they walk out the door.

"Hi, Chuck," I say.

"Hi," he says shyly.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asks.

"No. I already ate," Chuck says.

"Cool," Jason says.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Let's play a game," Chuck says.

An hour later we have discovered that Chuck has never lost a game of Chutes and Ladders and doesn't plan on starting now

"Let's not play a fourth time," I say after Chuck won again.

"Fine," Chuck says. Jason looks relieved.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I ask. "Do you want to watch Cars?"

"Yes!" he replies.

"Great. Lightning, go put in the movie," I say as I sit on the couch.

"Yes, ma'am, Ms. McLean," he says. Chuck starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Lightning," he says and points to Jason. "McLean," he says and points to me. "Lightning McLean," he says.

"Like Lightning McQueen?" I ask. Chuck nods.

"I think Mellie must have been a child of Aphrodite because that sounds like a ship name," I say. Jason laughs.


End file.
